


THAT smile

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, non-Actor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really sure what happened. There's absolutely no excuse for publishing the story like this, but I'm just glad I managed to write something.</p>
<p>Sort of prompted by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker">Psistriker</a>.<br/>She knows what I mean, I hope.</p>
    </blockquote>





	THAT smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psistriker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/gifts).



> I'm not really sure what happened. There's absolutely no excuse for publishing the story like this, but I'm just glad I managed to write something.
> 
> Sort of prompted by [Psistriker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker).  
> She knows what I mean, I hope.

_Un-fucking-believable_  
You didn't pay attention to him for five fucking minutes, because you were talking to a store clerk, and he sneaks off like a little boy.  
It didn't take long to find him, though.  
It never does...you just had to look for a large crowd.  
There was always a crowd around him, people flocked to him, they couldn’t help it, he was magnetic – like he was some Hollywood A-Lister, but he wasn't, he was just a man – your man.  
But even in this seemingly vast home improvement store there is a crowd in the flooring section and you're sure you'd find smack in the middle.  
You slowly find your way through the crowd, pondering what makes people flock to him. You were never able to figure it out, even after all these years.   
If it were just women and the occasional men, then you could just chalk it up to him being incredibly sexy and irresistible, but it's everyone – male or female, old or young,   
they're all just here,   
watching him...

_What the actual fuck?_

They're watching him crawl around on one of the store's hardwood floor sample areas, pointing out certain areas while giving them a lecture.

_Seriously?_

He snuck away from you to give people a lecture about hardwood floors?   
Or was that just a natural progression of things?  
He had been talking about redoing the floor in the living room...  
Maybe these things do just happen...

You can't let it go though and keep racking your brain about.  
Deep in thought you drown out his voice, the crowd, everything.  
Until it's quiet – too quiet.

You look up to suddenly find the crowd staring at you, wondering if you voiced your thoughts.

But then you look at him and he's rolled up on his elbow, looking at you, giving you **that** smile.  
Well, that explains everyone looking at you, nobody could have missed the meaning of **that** smile.

The little shit even has the audacity to wink at you, making the crowd chuckle.

Since you don't think that jumping his bones right then and there is a good idea, you turn around and make your way back into the crowd.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see his face fall and you are half expecting gasps from the people around you (there aren't any), but putting him off hadn't been your intention.

So you sway your hips a little more and just before you vanish into the crowd, you lift your hand and beckon him to you with a finger (no, not that finger).

You can hear him scramble to get up and then he's there, walking next to you, out of the store and into your car.

You're both not saying anything on the drive home, in the garage, or even the house.

But once you lead the way to the bedroom he's on you and before you can even close the door he has you up in his arms and pressed against the wall so you can't leave (as if you would).

“You're a buffoon,” you finally say.

“I am your buffoon,” he answers with a smile bordering on predatory.

You are baffled “You did all that on purpose? Why? Who does that? Crawling around on the floor giving lectures?”

“You were so tense, “ he shrugs. “I know it's my fault because I dragged you there after the week you had. I just wanted to make you laugh. I'm so...”

You don't let him finish, you just kiss him to make him forget about everyone and everything, except you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
